Connecting a drain base to a waste line above a trap waste line and solvent welding the pieces together (or no-caulk) can be time consuming, adding unnecessary costs. Of note, the two pieces need to be coupled through a relatively small hole in a subfloor, often without any access from below, can be challenging especially when the waste line is not independently stabilized. For instance, the waste line can be secured to floor joists or the subfloor. In some instances, a bottom of the trap must be shimmed and rest on a dry walled ceiling below, thus pushing the drain base against and over the waste line causing the waste line to be pushed downwardly making a secure and fully engaged connection difficult to achieve. However, securing the waste line to the joists or subfloor prior to determining the exact location of the drain is pointless as a secured location will rarely be coincident with the waste line and the lower flange ring. A poorly secured joint between the lower flange ring and the waste line can result in leaks and/or separation of the parts at some future point in time.